The Day of the Fire Queen
by Ninjagofangirl4eva
Summary: After the Final Battle, things started to fall apart and the team split up. But what happens if a new Evil rises? Kai and Nya are kidnapped, in their own apartment. Jay gets the team back together. Will the ninja save them from danger before its to late? Read to find out!


_Ch_aracter roles

Jay: He has a lot confidence and is determined to save Nya.

Zane: He keeps it so that everyone has hope.

Nya and Kai: They are both being used in a sacrifice that everyone is trying to stop.

Cole: He stars to give up.

Cassidy: She's the hero of the story. She doesn't give up.

Everyone else is not there.

Back story:

After the Final Battle, Everyone went their own ways. Nya and Jay have an apartment that they share with Kai, Lloyd and his family went somewhere else, Cole went to live with his father and Cassidy lives in the bounty. One day a group of people attack Kai's apartment and take him and Nya. Jay tells Zane and Cole. He said that one of them needed to get Cassidy, so Cole said that he would.

Starts from when Cole gets me-

Cassidy's P.O.V.-

I have the bounty all to myself for who knows how long, all I can say is that I haven't seen any of the others for maybe around a year before today. I was just reading a book until I heard someone call my name from outside. I when outside to see who it was. And that's when I saw Cole. I was excited to see him. "Cole!" I ran and gave him a hug like I've never hugged anyone before. I thought it was a little weird. That's when I realized he was hugging me back.

It was silent for a couple of second until I Said "So… It's been a while. We haven't seen each other for a while." Cole then said "I know. I've seen Zane around a few times and Kai, Jay, and Nya as last week. But that's it."

"So why are you here?"

Cole hesitated to speak then said "It's, it's about Nya and Kai. Someone took them. Jay told me and Zane. Jay said one of us needed to come get you and bring you to his apartment and get them back. I wanted to get you because I haven't seen you in a long time and I missed you. I've wanted to wee you for a while, but I never had the chance before."

I blushed a little "Oh. Well we should get going."

Coles P.O.V.-

I was really glad to see Zane, Jay and Cassidy again. I haven't seen any of them for a while. The only thing was that Nya and Kai were kidnapped. It didn't make any sense until Cassidy showed us something.

She told us she had heard something like this. She took us to the Ninjago Library to show us a book. It was called The Ninjago History of Legends. 

"Long before Ninjago, there was a Fire Queen who ruled over this land. One day, she became very ill. Knowing she would die, her Father put a curse on her and her Fire Guardian, who would always stay loyal to her and died when she did. The cures was that every, about, half century that a male and female revolving around fire would be taken to the Fire Temple, where they are buried. There, they would be sacrificed and the fire queen and her guardian would be given their bodies to be able to walk the earth again. If anyone tried to stop the process, than they would be stopped by a powerful storm. Only four people can stop it. The Abled who would say who is who, the Power who would be the strong one, the Leader who would plan, and Savior who would actually stop the process. The others would work together to make sure they aren't stopped."

- (After the Story)

"That's one crazy story!" Jay joked.

"But it's TRUE!" Cassidy yelled. Zane and I stood there watching them two fight about it.

Then I stepped in and said "STOP! Maybe she's telling the truth. Jay, you told her and then she took us here, and showed us, quickly showing us the story. How do you explain that she just brought us here and show us a book with a story similar to your story?" Zane then said to back me up "I sense that she is not lying. I have heard this story before in the Ninjago History Museum. It is indeed, very true." Then Jay apologized to Cassidy.

No P.O.V.-

Everyone stood there in silence for a few seconds until Cole said "Ok, now what?" everyone then looked at Cassidy

"What?! Do you really expect me to know what to do?!"

Jay then quickly said "Well, Yeah." Cassidy sighed "I think I do. If Zane really saw something about this in The Ninjago History Museum, then it must have information about it."

Everyone looked at Cassidy until Zane said "Like a map, or a picture?" Cassidy then replied "Yes. So how about this, you stay here and try to find information in books while the rest of us go to the museum and try to find things there."

"Well that doesn't seem very fair. I think that it would be harder to find information in a library than a Museum." Cole said

"It is. All Zane needs to do is look books up on the computer, get them, read them and gather the right information. What we need to do is take time to look at the pictures. Jay would know what the things in them, like the traps thingies. You aren't good with books. And I know what to look for."

"That actually is pretty fair. Plus Zane is good with books and knows what to look for in a library." Jay agreed

"Oh, all right! You okay with this Zane?" Cole said

"If that means getting our friends back, then I'm in." Zane said


End file.
